Many innovations have been developed in order to protect table- and portable-computers against theft or “snatching”: see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,244,082, 7,100,403, 7,111,479.
The most common laptop anti-theft devices are based on a security, steel cable, looped about itself at one end so as to become tied around a table-leg or similar immovable object, whereas the other end is provided with any of various models of key-operated, combination or other types of locks. Mostly, the locking devices were adapted to be secured against a rectangular slot formed (by the manufacturers) at a side wall of the portable computer (sometimes called “designated slot”).
Less attention has been dedicated to the protection of side-bags, attaches and trolleys, specifically designed for carrying laptops, that became so vastly used all-over the globe.
It is therefore a major object of the present invention to offer a solution to the problem of stealing portable computers while stored is their transportation facilities, e.g. bags left momentarily unattended in public or semi-public places.
It is a further object of the invention to employ the normally available shoulder-strap of carrying bags as means for securing the bag to an immovable object.
It is a still further object of the invention to equip such shoulder-straps with any of the above-mentioned locking devices so as to be used alternatively to lock the normally available zipper(s) to the bag after being tied to an immovable object, or to function as self-contained means for securing a laptop by its designated slot.